Fatal Attraction: The Dreamweavers Jealousy
by SecundaBebop
Summary: Tale of Vaermina the daedric prince of Nightmares and Rollo the Dragonborn. Rollo was a previous agent of Dibella before Vaermina erased his memories over jealousy of seeing him lay with another woman.
1. Chapter 1: Quagmire

Rollo was known by many women who had been given blissful nights to remember him by. He knew what women liked and what they wanted

in a lover. Many married women enjoyed his company, even noble women were taught a thing or two about Dibella behind closed doors.

thus brought on the dreams of women which all seemed to include this mortal being.. and Vaermina took notice

...

Rollo was enjoying himself between the warm thighs of Muiri on the counter of the hags cure was when the door had been knocked on.. Muiri continued

breathing heavy

"Uhh.. ignore it" she pulled Rollo towards her lips but he turned his head as she kissed the side of his chin..

"Who in oblivion would be calling this late?"

"_I_ said ignore it" she put her hands on his hips to pull him back into her... "ahh" she moaned as he

went back inside...

the door then knocked again, louder...  
"come on already" she cried as Rollo stopped and turned to look at the door.. "Come, lets just go into the room.." she tugged

on his arm, He pulled away and tied his laces.

"Youre not at all wondering whose knocking? It's passed midnight Muiri"

"It's probably some drunk" she grabbed his hand and tried to lead him to her room... "come on.. I'm not done yet". Rollo followed behind her and they ignored the door and

continued their rendezvous...

Rollo later fell into slumber from exhaustion... deep and eerie he had found himself in the Quagmire of his mind. A beautiful woman appeared to him, she was pale with a green hue and piercing green eyes, almost altmer like skin but her eyes were different from any man or mer...

"I am Vaermina" she descended towards him he stayed knelt before her. He didn't speak but only watched her come closer to him, she was slowly removing her cloak to reveal her naked body that made his heart thump. She stood before him more beautiful than any woman he had seen before... she was a daedric vision of what he would imagine Dibella herself would appear as.. She ran her hand through his hair pulling his face towards her stomach, he lifted his hands to her hips and slid them up towards her breasts...

"This is a dream" he said to himself as his palms glided over her nipples. He slowly stood up so her eyes were at his level. He ran his hands back down to her hips... looking into a her green eyes and he couldn't help but pull her hips towards his pelvis. Her lip curled

to reveal canines as he leaned in the kisses were playful bites until his crotch became his bodies life force and he darted his tongue into her mouth and lifted her thighs up as she wrapped her legs around him, he then took her down onto the steps that had lead to an altar unlacing his trousers .., her finger nails dug into him each thrust arching her body and contracting in sync with his own- he had been with so many women but none where with him every step.. she was at his level- she squeezed him each time he'd pull out and tense as he re-entered a sensation like none other. She was after all a Daedric prince... her insides buzzed vibrating which made him groan as she threw him off of her and she mounted him grabbing his hands behind his head and she rode him like a horse rubbing and grinding into his body her groans sounded like he was being stabbed but more pleasurable tones. she let go of his hands as he brought one to her hip and the other wrapped behind her back to her shoulder and he thrusted up so hard she yelped in pleasure and began to lower herself onto him, her breasts were close enough to his face that each thrust they would smack him on his chin...then one final thrust at the same time as if they had become one single form- released themselves together ...

[][] He was awoken suddenly... his cock pounded... he was perspiring and breathing heavy.. he looked to see Muiri completely passed out, a slight draft caught his attention, he clothed himself barely and went to the bedroom door to see the entrance

to hags cure was ajar. someone had come in... he closed the door and unsheathed a dagger as he looked around the shop, when he looked over he saw Muiri in the doorway nude holding a blanket to her chest.

"what's going on?" she asked seeing the dagger in his hand

"The door was open... thought someone had come in" he put dagger back on his belt and Muiri walked towards him, she touched his chest where she saw blood. he looked down and saw the scratch marks "did... did i do that?" she seemed confused that she could not remember digging her nails into him.

"Possibly?" he wasn't sure and he turned around to the door utterly perplexed and his back shown in the candlelight... his back had been scarred worse than his chest, he looked as thought he had been mauled or flogged..

"YOUR BACK!" she reeled back "What Happened Rollo!? THERE is now WAY i did that!" he moved his hand down his back and felt the pain of the salt from his sweat meet his back, brought back to find it covered in blood... he had been scratched up badly

and looked at Muiri "Theres no way i did that" her tone was scared

"Is it possible a skeever got in? and..."

"Only attacked you!?" she stepped back into the doorway to sit down on her bed.

"I don't know how this happened" he looked to see where he had slept, there were blood spots on the fur... Muiri seemed even more scared .. "I think I should go" he found his shirt..

"You should wash those scratches" she suggested.. "here.." she dug through her end table and handed him a healing elixir He tied his shirt and found his shoes.

"Thanks" he took the bottle and left, Muiri felt partially abandoned.. and confused. Rollo made his way to the Silver-Blood inn his mind wondering as each time he

walked the cloth of his shirt would rub against the scratch. Luckily Rollo knew of the Markarth Steam room-a bathhouse that connected to dwemer steam and hot springs hidden under the silver-blood inn, only the people of Markarth knew of its existance.. no passer bys or travelers were rarely welcomed to this paradise beneath the stones.

Rollo sat in the steam house rubbing his fingers down the scars of Vaermina's nails... he smirked as he remembered the sex that was beyond compare... mind shattering.. mind blowing,

he didn't know how to describe it to himself but all he knew is he wanted her again. Yngvar entered the steam house to sit on the higher seating.

Rollo leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes with his hand on the scar over his left low growling voice came over the steam.

"What happened to you?" closing his eyes noticing the marks "Where you mauled by Muiri?" he laughed and Rollo shook his head...

"I dont even know where to begin how I got these" Rollo laid down on his side then his back on the marble with his hands behind his head.

Yngvar had laughed a little as he dozed off in the steam..

He met Hamal in the inner sanctum of the temple, she had finished her daily ritual and put her arm through her adoptive sons...

"We have a fair maiden in need of Dibellas love" she rubbed his arm.. "Is the flesh willing?"

"Does it matter?" he grinned and she let go.

"Constance Michel of Riften.. lonely girl of Honorhall"

"A Child?"

"A Woman!" she smiled "She works under Grelod..."

"Under..." he said in his breath.

"Not like that. the poor girl has never felt a mans touch and her repression is getting in the way of rational thinking"

"Than Dibella guide me" he steepled his fingers together and said a prayer at the altar..

He hopped off the carriage outside of Riften and made his way Honorhall Orphanage, he had seen Haelga eyeing him along his way but he was not there for her...

he was sent here by dibella to find Constance... for too long she had gone untouched and had prayed to Dibella. Haelga watched him longingly... he was the first man to answer her own prayers back when she was a girl.

He entered the Orphanage with his dibella amulet shown proudly on his partly exposed chest and greeted her with a simple touch on the shoulder..

"Dibella has heard your prayer" he leaned into Constance gliding his finger across her cheek and she felt her heart race. Rollo would be the answer.. He took Constance into her room and gave her what she needed the release of sexual tension..

Rollo was good at what he did but he did not realize the jealousy he would cause from vaermina when she discovered he was giving Constance a blessing of Dibella. As the carriage departed Riften he felt his cuts over his chest burn... like fire.

"Uh" he grabbed his chest "What is this..." Sigaar the driver looked back at Rollo who was in pain

"Are you ok boy?" he asked and Rollo nodded

"Its nothing.. just a scratch" he assured him and leaned back against the carriage to calm the cut. He finally reached Ivarstead where he would meet with Klimmek for a hunt.

The two had met while Rollo was passing thru to give his blessing of Dibella to the Lynly Star-Sung.

He had helped Klimmek with a troll and the two decided to become hunting partners.

"Get a good rest on the ride here?" Klimmek greeted him at the bridge

"Couldn't sleep... Carriages are uncomfortable" he put his arm around him "But I am wide awake and ready for a hunt".

"You can keep your stuff in my house, Bassianus off fishing for a few days... he wont bother you".

"I do not mind staying at the Inn.. give business to Wilhelm the divines know he needs the charity" Klimmek nodded

"Plus.." Klimmek used his eyes to motion to the girl who was sweeping the Inns front porch.. "Lynly"

"And Lynly" Rollo curled his lip into a devious smile... "She's a giver". He patted Klimmeks shoulder and they readied for their hunt.

The hunt lead them out towards where Lake Geir is fed by Treva river. Setting up camp along the shore hunting rabbit and fox. After stuffing himself with Rabbit over the spit he fell into a well needed rest.

He awoke in dream... the Quagmire was not as welcoming as the first time he was there, it was darker this time... he was on the steps of the altar surrounded by darkness and he heard Vaerminas footsteps coming

from behind, her arms wrapped around him, it was in a loving manor but the arms turned to snakes.

"What is this?" he questioned nervously and turned to see Vaermina in her true form...

"You're to be punished" she grabbed his face, her hands cold.. he moved away, stepping back from her snake grip

"For what?"

"You lay with another woman..." her jealousy seethed

"it's my job"

"you are mine" her hands turned into daedric claws as she ripped at his flesh over his chest where his heart was, she was gripping his heart in her claws, blood ran down his chest as he collapsed to his knees in agony. She took human form and pushed him over, he clutched his chest where blood

was gushing.. he was still alive, it was a 'dream' after all... she licked his heart and smiled down at him as he writhed in pain. She stepped over his body and straddled him, shoving his heart back in its cavity he groaned as he blacked out from

the pain... he awoke agains shortly still in the dream after while he was being fucked by Vaermina, he was in pain and in pleasure at once finding it hard to contain himself he groaned in pleasure and grabbed her asscheeks spreading them apart each time she came down on him...

"you are.. insatiable" he groaned and dug his fingers into her buttocks as she squeezed him from the inside.

"Yet you lay with other women..." she growled coming down even harder on him.. he felt as if his dick would break off...

"Its..." she came down on him "my..." again "job-..." he then came .. she too had released and rested her breasts on his chin looking down at him, she ran her hand through his hair...

"Do it again.. and i you'll regret it... " she laughed "Though.. you may not even remember it" her eyes masked her intent as she glided her finger nails over his brow...her nail gently traced his eye... she took the nail of her thumb and forefinger and penetrated his

eye, he felt nothing... but was she was doing was removing his memories... through his eye. He exhaled and she took his dreams and memories into herself.. and suddenly he was awake...

_she erased his memories and the memories of Rollo from all the man, mer, and beast folk of Nirn who had known him.. no one would remember him and he wouldn't remember them_...

He awoke in the snow wearing only ragged trousers... he only knew his name was Rollo... but everything else was missing

"Where am I?" the snow melted on his cheek, he shivered a little... the snow was coming down hard, he was higher up in elevation and made his way down on a deer trail..

"What is this place?" he looked out and saw a small settlement in the valley below.

he slowly made his way through the snow down towards the looming shadow of a castle tower of mistwatch... when he reached the tower the snow had stopped and he was reaching a warmer level and trees were red and yellow.. he came down and noticed a group

of men in blue cuirass ahead of him down the trail towards darkwater crossing, and from behind he heard footsteps but before he could turn a whack from a sword hilt on the back of his head...

he awoke from a void dream to the lull of a carriage. He was in the carriage

with a man in the blue armor he had seen earlier, they were heading to Helgen and when the man called Lokir realized Ulfric Stormloak was in their carriage.. it dawned on the horse

thief that where ever they were headed-it was not good. They had been lined up like cattle facing a chopping block..

"The nord in the Rags!" the brutish female imperial captain yelled.

Rollo looked up from the block as Vaermina looked down at him from oblivion and laughed... in the recesses of his mind he could swear he

heard a womens laughter.. laughing at his fate-but why? as his mind silenced he saw the black winged creature descend from the mountains

"What in oblivion is that?!" Tullius shouted, the dragon looked down at Rollo and roared; a roar so loud the sky began to fall... Rollo found

his way to a tower where the stormcloaks from his carriage had taken refuge.

"Legends dont burn down villages" Ulfrics voice became clear in Rollos busy and confused mind

"We need to move"


	2. Chapter 2: On Nirn

Vaermina pleased to see her Rollo made it out of Helgen alive watched him make his way through the wilderness to civilization with the Stormcloak Ralof. Rollo arrived in riverwood, she stepped away from viewing him to have a little dabble in his memories like books on a shelf she could read...

his first memory: Hamal looking down upon the infant Rollo from his swaddle.  
"Dibella, a boy" Hamal's hand covered her mouth in awe. She then lifted the child to her chest and saw his blue eyes... they were piercing and beautiful  
with a head full of soft blonde baby fuzz "By the gods... a son".

His early memories were of the dibella temple, fooling around in Markarth with Yngvar, Hreinn and Hreinn's younger sister Hroki. Hamal wasn't sure about letting him out and about, she wanted him to be in meditation when he wasn't studying, he often snuck out to be rowdy and well.. a boy..

Another memory Vaermina came across was the first time Rollo felt up Hroki, He took her to the roof of Dibella where she swallowed a mout full of Rollo..

_I guess being raised in the light of Dibella gives you a launch towards sexual exploration  
_  
_..._she moved away from this memory to Rollo's 15th nameday where he was instructed by the Dibellan priestesses to make love to three women before them it was his first ritual of Dibella he had participated in. He took the blessing and became an agent of Dibella.. he was handsome and the answer to most womens problems.

His first task as an agent was Haelga of Riften.. she made a pilgrimage to Markath to have the blessing of Dibella. Rollo took her gently as it was her first time but after the initial tryst, they went for another round this time he was rough and she gave as much as he had given.

Vaermina watched him grow in his memories from a rambunctious curious parentless child running around a temple to a grown handsome man being sought after by women who wanted the blessing of Dibella ...

Her curiousity grew wanting answers on who Rollo's actual parents were.. who left him at the shrine... his memory only had a small vision of Hamal.. if there was a way to dig deeper into peoples memories... past the time before they're mortal brains could process thought and images... this would be her task.

Rollo had left Riverwood.. he had found himself beneath the roof of dragonsreach put in charge of fighting a dragon on the outskirts of the town, he would go

up against a beast that could easily swallow him or burn him to a crisp.

"Why again...?" he asked himself dragging his sword in the dirt.. and picking it up to silhouette in the sunlight "What a bunch of mammoth shit" he saw the  
western watch tower looming ahead of him. The guard came out with terror in his voice the dragon was coming back and its roar sent chills up Rollos spine but he  
gave his bow finger a work out and took down an overgrown argonian with wings.

"Dragonborn"  
"Dragonborn?" Rollo stood in thought as the guards chattered around him, Rollo absorbed the soul of a dragon and could use the his voice to push matter... never in his life would he have known he had this capability.

From oblivion Vaermina stood in silence while viewing Rollo in Nirn. At her side Sheogorath wrapped his hand around a bottle of wine.  
"Seems your little mortal is a..." he coughed alittle "Dragonborn" Vaermina fiddled her claws and pondered while looking to her old rival..  
"A Dragonborn" she said under her breath... her skin began to turn reptilian and the storm of the quagmire began to brew.. i'll have to pay the little  
mortal dragon a dream". SHe grinned and found herself a glass of wine.  
"Like old times with that artist?"  
"No.." she shook her head "Hes all mine this time..."


	3. Chapter 3: Dark and Light

Somewhere along the road to Ivarstead Rollo took a wrong turn... he had found himself in the land of perpetual fall "The Rift".. he approached Riften and breathed in the crisp air and the smell of leaves. He entered the fishing town of Riften.. you could smell the fishery mixing with a faint smell of sewage and fruit... it was a bit nauseating but the residents must be use to it by now.

"Some fresh meat to fill your belly perhaps?" Marise held out venison as Rollo passed her, it really did look as fresh as the day it was carved from the animal.

He noticed a man staring at him from the market place, he was coming around to say something... Rollo quickly moved passed the market place and the man stopped in his own steps and turned back to his market stall.

"What in nirn was that" he looked back over his shoulder and continued towards the doors that lead out to the docks, he had the notion for exploring this town, he rather liked it and assumed he would too be use to the smell of fishy poop fruit. On the docks there was a beautiful view from of the lake just past the fishery, he stood by a docked boat and looked out at all the dragonflies gliding over the water, a woman was mumbling behind him on the docks about getting fired, losing her job, and being lost to the world.

"I'm going to lose my job" she cried putting her hands over her face, he turned to see a miserable Argonian with thin cheeks from an obvious skooma addiction..

"You said something about losing your job" he turned and fully faced her while she sat on a crate. She looked up from her hands to see Rollo silhouetted in sunset which gave him that hero look. She went ont to reveal her skooma addiction has her facing termination at her job, she begged for help, a healing potion of a sort to help cure her from this addiction.

"I have some to spare" he tossed her a minor healing agent. She thanked him and chugged the entire thing "Where do you get your skooma?" he asked and towered over her with his arms crossed, she didn't seem threatened but when he unsheathed his dagger and placed it on her neck she spilled the beans on Sarthis Idren and his little trade with some Skooma makers out in Cragslane.

Rollo had gone to the Jarl, he wanted to make a good impression so he could one day live here.. he grew rather fond of it.. _and the smell_. By the end he had routed out the Skooma dealers and lended needed assistant to the residents of the town.

Laila Law-Giver appointed him thane in Riften along with Mjoll, he was met with Iona his housecarle on his arrival to his new home.. fully furnished and designed. She greated him with the usual housecarle greeting

"I am your sword and your shield" she stood up from the small table in the kitchen. Rollo nodded and took a look around.. he finally had a place for his new collection of books, he took out his Yellow book of riddles, his first book to place on his new shelf.

"Iona" he came back into the kitchen "I have a few things to take care of, id like you to come with" He had a bandit den to clear out on a slight promise he made.  
"I am your-"  
"I know"  
"Sorry" she smiled biting the inside of her lip laughing at herself, "Lets go"

After the long week of taking out bandits traveling from Windhelm and back plus collecting bounties and dungeon delving to furnish a home and get in some much needed heavy armor training he finally found himself comfortable enough in his own bed for sleep.. much needed sleep.

Vaermina entered into Rollo's dream after he had faded .. his mind being wiped a blank slate created new memories new dreams... he now dreamt of simple things like hunting and chasing down horses .. so Vaermina decided to shake a few trees and show him some of his old memories particularly the one of his heart  
being ripped out before his eyes, nails digging into his skin, blood puddled and soaking in his hair as he screamed nothing but silence. His vision blurred from his lack of sight revealing before him a naked Vaermina on top of him her left hand moving up his chest like a snake as she slipped Rollo inside of her with the other hand and gyrated harder and harder on him.. his moans from pain... he couldnt breath she was choking him and her snake grip got stronger each time he slipped in and out.

"ive missed this..." she breathed as his heart raced faster, his face became discolored from lack of breath, he couldnt move his hands , he felt paralyzed. looking up into her eyes they were a void... an abyss.

He awoke out of sleep nearly falling off the bed, Iona sat in the kitchen when she heard his commotion of things falling off his end table from catching himself.  
"Are you alright, my thane?" she asked coming to his aid, he was sweating.. breathing heavy.. "Are you unwell?"  
"Im fine.." he caught his breath... "just.. trouble breathing... but i am fine Iona" he shooed her away.

_There was something about the women in his dream... she was a nightmare to him but something was familiar why did her voice sound so familiar... _

Rollo had business in Windelm leaving behind Iona (The Last time he was in Windhelm was just for a stop in to sell armor but had ran into Brunwulf Free-Winter)  
upon his arrival the town was in uproar about the butcher murder taking the sensational Susanne whom Rollo had the pleasure of being inside of on numerous occasions before his memories were erased, now she was just some girl with giant lifeless breasts . He agreed to help out and find who killed the girl, to see her stripped and bloody body gave him goosepimples..

"Saw a fellow running away but didnt get a good look at him" Calixto crossed his arms at the interrogations Rollo asked. He found Calixto to be an odd sort of man. Rollo continued investigating but also found a moment with Brunwulf Free-Winter concerning Bandits who have been terrorizing Khajiit, Argonians, and Dark elves whom Ulfric wouldn't help.

"Theyve been taken care of" Rollo assured him as Brunwulf gave him a reward and taught him a few things... He continued on his investigation but he longed for his bed and the company of Iona.. she was in a way, his caretaker.. she took better care of him then he did for himself. Since the day she became his housecarle shes been at his side saving his ass but instead he ended up at the Candlehearth eating a mammoth steak listening to a dark elf sing songs of oppression..

A man at the next table was mumbling to himself about Isabella. Adonato saw Rollo turn his head to listen in on his mumblings..  
"I'm a writer by trade. Not that the people of Skyrim do much reading" Rollo turned and looked at him..  
"I read plenty" Rollo replied to his statement feeling a little bit peeved "What kind of stories do you write?"  
"Drama" Rollo turned away and rolled his eyes "The legends and history of Skyrim made to excite and inspire. Poor Giraud Gemane at the Bard College has been waiting for my latest work, 'Olaf and the Dragon,' for weeks now. Roads are a mess"  
"Aye the roads are a mess... its a shame" Rollo sighed and took a sip of is ale.  
"Indeed it is"  
"If youd like..." Rollo turned in his chair and faced him "I could take the book for you ..." Adonato sat up straight, his face went from bummed to ecstatic  
"Could you?" he took the book from his satchel and handed it to Rollo.  
"Its nothing, I have business in Solitude myself" he accepted the book and put it in his own satchel.  
"You're sure? When you see Giruad, ask for a tip. I'm sure he'll be in a good mood after reading this."

Rollo fell asleep reading the book... Olaf One Eye was not a huge interest in Rollos mind. he prefered books of action...

_His dream began shortly after sleep... a dark forest.. surrounded by a buzzing green haze..._  
The buzzing awoke Rollo in his dream.. he noticed dark movement in the woods on the outside of the green cloud  
"Spriggans" he got to his feet, feeling sluggish... _I have to run..._ he turned and quickly found himself face to face with what looked like a spriggan.. but it was made of human flesh and human bones that jutted out, the skull was jagged and moved quickly turning left and right as it focused on Rollo, human intestines began to dangle from its bulging rib cage organ sack, the eyes began to glow orange and then released a babies blood curdling scream the demonic spriggan then darted at Rollo, he dodged it running as fast as he good into the dark... he couldnt breath, the air in his lung felt like it was draining slowly and he heard the buzzing... and that bone chilling call. Rollos breaths became deep then shallow... _was this was a heart attack felt like..._ he heard the baby call get closer and the buzzing louder, its going to find me.. but everything was dark and black he could only see the green glow coming from dark silhouettes of pillars and trees... he realized he was in a gazeboo like structure as the green glow illuminated his surroundings, he had cornered himself in. The spriggan poked its head inhumanly into the archway and  
released another baby cry call... _this is it.. im going to die.. there is no escape... i have no weapon.. i have nothing.. _ he cringed as it approached, its claw like bone fingers reached back before it imapled him through the abdomine. The beast then wriggled around inside of his stomach.. the blood came pouring out as the beast retracted its claw and arm... releasing another scream Rollo collapsed feeling nauseous.. there was something moving inside his stomach. The beast screaming again and then fell into a pile of entrails and blood before Rollos feet _ Divine Shit..._ he cluthced his stomach where could feel the movement, the hole where the claw had entered was still open.. he shoved his hand into his wound to feel around.. to pull out whatever was left behind. It felt like a hand.. a childs hand... but it was skeletal and covered in fleshy sponge muscle. Rollo then began to dry heave... he felt his insides turn and he vomited.. before him in his vomit were his own bloodied intestines and what looked like an inside out baby... the babies eyes opened piercing blue.. scaring Rollo back against the  
wall he let out a mannish scream...

He then awoke in his bed... he was in Candlehearth.. he was not covered in blood... he was fine, the book still rested on his chest.

"Dear Akatosh..." he used his elbows propping himself up in the bed putting the book on the end table, he reached for his tankard of water with his other hand on his stomach ...


	4. Chapter 4: An Account

On Rollo's return to Riften he felt ill.. sick even. He had to stop a couple of times to vomit along the roadside.. his moans caught the attention of a fox who just sat and stared at him...  
"Bugger off" he breathed with sick dripping from his bottom lip.. and he hurled again.  
"You alright boy?" Alfarinn had his arm up on his seat lounging back listening to the sounds of a nord throwing up his lunch "Mustve been some bad meat?" he then laughed and rubbed his stomach "Nothing like rotten mammoth covered in spice to hide its true nature"  
"Shut up" Rollo wiped his mouth and hopped back onto the carriage... Alfarinn continued laughing as they continued along the road. It couldnt have been the mammoth... it was something else, something from his dream still lingered in his thoughts... the creature wriggling in his stomach, just thinking about that makes him want to retch. Alfarinn heard the sound in Rollos throat...  
"Not in the carriage!"  
"Dear Akatosh i need a damn meade" he swallowed it back down.. searching through his things for ale or meade or ANYTHING.

He was greeted at Riften gates by a chilly breeze, he took a deep breath and felt better...  
"Home" he hopped off and headed to honeyside for food and ale...

_in honeyside it was cozy, the smell of fresh cooked bread and the company of Iona was all he really wanted and needed right now, he wanted his mind off of his stomach..._  
Iona lounged in the kitchen eating bread listening to Rollo go on about the butcher...  
"You love this investigative work, aye?" she narrowed her eyes "Like Sarthis and his skooma trade... here you are agian but with murder"  
"I dont know why... i guess im a helpful sort of guy" he sat down across from her at the small table and picked up the cheese wedge...  
"And thats how you become thane, you should visit Morthal and investigate the fire that killed a woman and her daughter..." she suggested fully joking but his attention peaked  
"What?"  
"Yeah.. rumor has it, it was the husband but who knows.."  
"Morthal... " he swooshed his wine around "Well once i find the butcher i'll find the arsonist". Iona raised her glass  
"To investigative work!"  
"Aye"  
"Any leads?"  
"I have a gut feeling about one guy" as he said gut the vision flashed again... his face went white.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Uh.. yea" he put his wine down and leaned back... "Stomach has been churning all day" she handed him a heel of bread.  
"Good absorbent" she added

_the wine took him down quickly, he tossed and turned until he succumbed to Vaermina's will..._

The dreams were getting weirder, dream of torture continued but in these dreams there were women being abused and tortured by means of their genitalia and knives.. one looked like Haelga from the bunkhouse, the other was Susanne the girl who had died a couple days ago in windhelm, why was he dreaming about these women? Why were they being tortured by these beasts?... he saw another girl, it was the young Miner Sylgja and her mother Anneke... both entangled together in a disturbing manner... this dream, he wanted to wake up...

"This is a dream" he looked around and saw a light... in the quagmire a light appeared that lead to a hillside in the rift... it was beautiful there, he stepped into the vision where there was a beautiful girl, her skin was olive, eyes of green, hair as dark as night... she lay on her side reading a book, when she saw Rollo she smiled and motioned him towards her... little did he know this was Vaermina's human form, unhostile without claws and blackened daedra eyes.. she was beautiful.  
"Where have you been Rollo? Ive been here for what feels like an hour" she smiled and clutched his hand to bring him down to her.. he was perplexed but went along knowing this was all a dream world... he looked down at her books, she was reading 'sixteen accords of madness book IX'. He had seen that book on shelves but never read it... Vaermina saw his eyes focus on her book "Have you ever read this?" she asked moving her lips closer to his ears...  
"No... its been on Shelves but never read it" he remarked and picked the book up to open it. She closed the book in is hands and tossed it aside..  
"Youre not going to keep me waiting more are you?" crawled onto his lap straddling him, her lips locked on his, he felt his cock harden at the touch of her lips. Between the kisses he could barely get a word in

"do i know you?" he asked kissing back , she bit his bottom lip and smiled...

"I should hope so" she cupped his face and continued kissing him leaning him back on the grass, she began undoing the laces of his shirt ripping it off and touching his scars... he looked up at her, he knew it was a dream but to see a woman intoxicated with him even with his horrible scarring made his dick unquenchingly hard. He moved his hands up her legs and under her skirt...her thighs went from warm to hot as they approached her vulva... with his thumb he rubbed her clit, she moaned and stiffened her back she lifted herself so she could undo his southern laces...

"your body... i think I remember this body" he whispered as her hands tugged the last of the lace and his cock came out, she grabbed it with one hand and slipped him inside her.. he briefly remember the feeling of her insides... the tense squeeze she'd give each time he'd pull out and back in with a thrust.. he groaned and his hands became rabid and grabby unlacing her top releasing her breasts, cupping and squeezing.. he became an animal in an instant, he sat up still inside her and he threw her to the ground and began thrusting harder and harder he pushed her hands back above her head, each thrust aroused him more as her breasts clapped together and her moans became groggy and her orgasms louder... he never noticed the enviroment changing around them,... from being on the grassy hills of the rift they were now on a stone floor in a dark citadel of her quagmire. With is final cum thrust he fell into her breasts... her hand ran through his hair..

"Rollo..." she sighed a hugged his face to her breast, he began to suckle the nipples like a babe..using his teeth "..ahh" she arched back, his warm tongue lapped at them as the cold breeze came over making her nipples harden

"I want you back inside me" she moaned to him, he knelt above her, spreading her legs out grabbing her by the hips , she wrapped her legs around him again and pushed him ontop of her with her legs and flipped him so she was on top of him again...As he looked back up at her he saw her eyes were blackened like the girl from his last dream, her hands were no longer humanoid... but clawish.. and scaled... she was the daedric being from his dream... he wasnt as scared as she thought hed be... she dragged her nails down his chest until she reached the base of his cock

"You are mine" she growled... he used his elbow to prop himself up, she straddled his dick.. her vagina was as tight as a fresh virgins... her hands became humanoid but her face changed she was in the form of a nother woman... a woman from his past, Hamal... but he didn't recognize her but found it familiar..  
"Fuck me" she said in Hamals voice...

Rollo awoke.. his chest bleeding, new scars... he sat at the end of his bed until Iona came up the cellar steps...

"What happened my thane?!" she sounded surprised and came to him with a cloth from her pocket.  
"Scratched myself in my sleep..." she dipped the rag in an elixir and motioned in circles of the scratches. he looked at Iona...  
"Are you disgusted by scars?" he asked out of curiosity slightly breathing heavy  
"What kind of question is that?All men have scars.. wether physical or mental... women too" Iona said as she stood up. Her hand was covered in blood his wounds had healed leaving a scar...  
"My dreams... they leave me questioning" he stood up and put a shirt on "Also.. please.. stop calling me thane".  
"aye" she closed the cork on the bottle went into the kitchen... she sighed a little as she stood over the spit.. He came into the doorway and looked at her. He wanted to embrace her and kiss her neck.. but he closed his eyes calming his heart... and cleared his throat  
"What are you making?" ... his dream left him in need of a womans touch...  
"Venison stew.. " she stirred the pot and looked at him, her face in the light of the fire made his knees weak and he sat himself down rubbing his chest where the cuts began to itch from watched her... trying not to think about the thighs of the girl from his dream, but Iona's thighs.. he bit his lip and stood up quickly to retrieve his vest from the other room  
"I have an errand to run..." he lied as he slipped on the vest "I'll be back shortly"  
"Well, you know where I'll be" she tasted the stew. He looked at her one last time and inhaled as he left the house.. the cold air was what he needed. It took the edge off .. he walked down to the water level docks and felt his satchel hit him, he opened it and  
saw Adantos book...

"Oh yeaah" he had forgotten... he still had business to attend to in Solitude.


End file.
